


Work Ethics

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Scritta con il prompt "ORIGINALE M/M/M Due twink si litigano le attenzioni del loro daddy, che è ben felice di vederli azzuffarsi per lui. Dopodichè li porta a letto entrambi per farli stare zitti." per ilDODICESIMO (sì, DODICESIMO) Pornfest di Fanfic Italia, reso possibile soltanto dall'amoroso patrocinio diLande di Fandom.





	Work Ethics

**Work Ethics**

  
  


_ “... l’intero personale è quindi esortato ad osservare con il massimo rigore le procedure e le norme di comportamento delineate all’interno dell’ _ Employee Handbook _. Per vostra convenienza lo trovate allegato a questa mail, o disponibile nel drive condiviso. _

_ Vi preghiamo di diramare questa comunicazione a tutto il personale, in particolare a chiunque sia sprovvisto di indirizzo email e di far riferimento al reparto Risorse Umane in caso di bisogno.  _

_  
_ _ Cordialmente, _

_ Thomas Barrow _

_ H.R. Manager” _

 

Thomas non aveva neanche terminato di rileggere la mail quando arrivò la prima lamentela. Beh, era passato anche troppo tempo - era persino riuscito a finire di scrivere la sua comunicazione.

“.. Tommy, mi annoio.” 

Thomas annuì più a se stesso che al proprietario della lagna. 

“... un attimo, ho quasi finito.”

“... ma mi annoio!” berciò l’irriducibile, ribaltandosi sul tappeto. Dalle sue vicinanze provenne invece un sospiro rassegnato ma comunque composto. 

Thomas inviò la sua mail dopo averla riletta, si sfilò gli occhiali e si passò una mano sul viso, trattenendo uno sbadiglio, poi si arrischiò ad alzare lo sguardo. 

Cody era steso a faccia in giù nel tappeto, nudo come un verme e fresco di doccia. Dondolava un piede e borbottava qualcosa di ridicolo nelle fibre di lana. 

Thomas deglutì. 

Aveva a che fare ogni giorno con decine di persone di ogni età, provenienza e cultura. Aveva gestito frotte di minorenni che arrivavano in hotel per uno stage formativo e non aveva ancora ben chiaro quando e come fosse accaduto di superare l’invisibile, invalicabile linea tra il lavoro e il piacere. O in altre parole, come fosse arrivato ad avere Cody nudo e annoiato sul tappeto, considerato che il ragazzo avrebbe compiuto diciott’anni solo tra nove mesi. 

Forse dotato di sesto senso felino o semplicemente di una fortuna sfacciata, Cody si voltò verso di lui proprio mentre Thomas lo guardava e gli scoccò uno sguardo da cerbiattino indifeso, con tanto di labbruzzo a cuore e falsissima aria innocente. 

La bestiaccia era bello come un cherubino, tutto riccioli biondo cenere, occhioni cerulei, bocca rosea e un corpo magro e forte che non sembrava stancarsi mai. 

“Ciao,” gli disse Cody, fingendo tutta l’innocenza che non aveva. “Hai voglia di divertirti?”

Accanto a lui, Kevin sbuffò con indulgenza e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Stai buono, Cody, su, lascia che finisca di lavorare.”

Thomas gli sorrise automaticamente, ottenendo allo stesso tempo che Kevin arrossisse un po’ e che Cody mettesse il broncio. Erano entrambi deliziosi.

“Sei noioso, Kev,” bofonchiò il marmocchio. Kevin scrollò le spalle e tornò a leggere il suo manuale, pur continuando ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena. 

Kevin aveva soltanto ventitré anni, ma Thomas se lo scordava continuamente. Da quando era stato assunto nella brigata di pasticceria dell’hotel si era dimostrato sempre puntuale, volenteroso e di buon carattere. Il primo pasticcere l’adorava e Thomas faceva fatica a comportarsi in maniera neutra nei suoi confronti quando aveva a che fare con lui sul lavoro, tanto lo trovava adorabile.

C’era anche voluto un pezzo per sedurlo, al contrario di Cody. Il bimbo era una bestiola piena di energie, esuberante e sfacciata. Inevitabilmente era lui a sedurre tutti. 

Kevin invece era più posato, serio e molto riservato. 

Non era appariscente come Cody, ma Thomas lo trovava comunque bellissimo. Era di corporatura robusta e ben piazzata, con le spalle forti e il torace pienotto. 

Aveva un bel viso, con una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e ordinatissimi capelli rossi tenuti sempre corti e a posto.

Quando non doveva lavorare si lasciava crescere un pizzetto altrettanto ben curato. Thomas era spesso tentato di dargli dei giorni di ferie soltanto per vederlo così. 

Al contrario di Cody, che era un dannato efebo liscio come una pesca, Kevin aveva un paio di piacevolissime spruzzate di peluria rossa nei punti giusti. Era giovane, ma era tutto uomo e la cosa faceva impazzire non poco Thomas. 

“Ho quasi finito,” disse Thomas, dando un’occhiata distratta alle sue mail. Non aveva nulla di urgentissimo da fare, se i ragazzi avevano proprio voglia di stare con lui.

Non che avessero altri posti in cui essere. Cody sulla carta dormiva ancora in staff house. Essendo uno stagista che proveniva da un’altra città aveva diritto all’alloggio. Peccato che passasse più tempo a casa di Thomas che non nella sua stanza. 

Kevin invece divideva un appartamento con mezza dozzina di coinquilini, un esotico miscuglio di lavoratori e studenti accalcati in troppi pochi metri quadri. 

Kevin sembrava andare d’accordo con tutti, ma ovviamente questo significava avere pochissima privacy. 

Thomas era il più vecchio - trentacinque anni suonati - e in virtù della sua anzianità anagrafica e di servizio, era l’unico che si potesse permettere un (piccolo) appartamento in cui vivere in splendida solitudine. Quindi, i due ragazzi passavano più tempo lì che altrove.

Cody sbuffò di nuovo. Si scrollò la mano di Kevin di dosso e si tirò su a sedere, accoccolandosi contro il fianco dell’altro ragazzo.

“Cosa leggi?”

“Un manuale,” rispose Kevin, voltando pagina. 

Cody alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Noioso. Pensi sempre a lavorare, Kev? Con me nudo qui accanto?” 

Cody allungò una mano e tastò il cavallo di Kevin, poi la ritirò deluso. “Niente. Niente di niente.”

Kevin lo ignorò.

“Tanto Tommy preferisce me,” bofonchiò l’infame, stendendosi di nuovo sulla schiena, appoggiato sui gomiti. Thomas alzò brevemente gli occhi per godersi un attimo la vista delle sue gambe lunghe, della sua pancia piatta e del suo torace sottile ma ben fatto. 

Kevin mise il segno al suo manuale, poi chiuse il volume e alzò lo sguardo su Cody.

“Non credo proprio.”

“Dico di sì.” 

Kevin appoggiò una mano sulla coscia di Cody, accarezzando con lentezza. 

“No, pulce.”

Cody aprì le gambe. Ne appoggiò una su una spalla di Kevin e si spinse un po’ verso la sua carezza, già mezzo eccitato.

“Io sono più giovane. E più carino.”

“Su questo non c’è dubbio,” rispose Kevin, tranquillo. Passò la mano sulla pancia dell’altro ragazzo, evitando di toccare la sua erezione. Cody mosse le anche per averne di più, ma Kevin si limitò a bloccarlo contro il tappeto. Cody protestò lamentosamente.

“E sono più divertente.”

“Io sono più forte. E so mantenere le promesse.”

Cody mise di nuovo il broncio. Cercò di dimenarsi, ma la presa di Kevin era forte e lo teneva schiacciato per terra. 

“Soltanto perché sono arrivato tardi a un appuntamento! E comunque io ho più resistenza.”

“Io ho più esperienza.”

“Perché sei  _ vecchio _ .”

Kevin scoppiò a ridere e Thomas fu costretto ad alzare gli occhi. Si stava godendo un mondo il battibecco dei due ragazzi, ma Kevin che rideva così di gusto meritava di essere visto. 

Era una bella risata piena e calda, estremamente divertita e priva di malizia.

Kevin sollevò l’altra gamba di Cody per accarezzargli l’interno delle cosce e le natiche. 

“Scusa marmocchio ma se io sono vecchio, allora Tommy?”

Cody si morse il labbro. 

“Non c’entra, lui è- è un  _ daddy _ , va bene così. È sexy. Tu non sei abbastanza vecchio per essere un daddy. Ma sei più vecchio di me. Quindi vinco io.”

Kevin rise di nuovo, poi scosse la testa.

“La tua logica non fa una piega. Comunque io sono diplomato. E tu no.”

Cody gli fece una smorfiaccia. La sua aria minacciosa fu smorzata dalle dita di Kevin che accarezzavano il solco tra le sue natiche. 

“Non ho bisogno di un diploma per dirti che  _ devi muoverti, cazzo _ .”

“Più ti lamenti e più ti faccio aspettare, stellina,” rispose Kevin, quietamente sornione. Sfiorò appena la sua apertura, facendolo tremare, ma non andò più a fondo.

Dalla sua postazione privilegiata, Thomas aveva smesso da un pezzo di leggere le mail e stava osservando la scena con delizia. 

Cody era uno spettacolo, sempre più eccitato e disperato di ottenere ciò che voleva, ma Kevin non era da meno, in modo più sottinteso e discreto. 

Intanto, adesso sì che era eccitato. La sua grossa erezione era bella piena e perfettamente visibile attraverso i pantaloni da ginnastica. Era un peccato che restasse coperta o inutilizzata.

Thomas ripose gli occhiali al sicuro, chiuse il pc e si alzò in piedi, osservando i due ragazzi dall’alto, a braccia conserte.

“Voi due, avete cinque secondi per farvi trovare sul mio letto, nudi e con un tubo di lubrificante.”

Cody ansimò in risposta, ma Kevin si alzò subito in piedi, raccattò il ragazzo più giovane e se lo portò di peso in camera da letto senza esitare. 

 

-

 

Cinque minuti più tardi Thomas era steso nudo sul bordo del suo letto e cercava disperatamente di non venire subito. 

Cody era piegato in due, con le gambe sulle spalle di Kevin e aggrappato con tutte le sue forze alla testiera del letto. Piagnucolava e miagolava come il protagonista di un porno gay di infima categoria e nonostante Kevin lo spingesse più a fondo nel letto con ogni spinta dei fianchi, Cody tentava debolmente di rispondere e andare incontro ad ogni bordata.

“Oh c-cazzo, oh CAZZO!” annaspò Cody, con gli occhi strizzati e il respiro corto. “Ancoraancoraancora!” 

Kevin ringhiò in risposta e iniziò a dargliene con impeto ancora maggiore, sollevandolo dal letto con ogni spinta. Cody iniziò a piagnucolare cose senza senso. 

Thomas non poteva toccarsi. Sarebbe venuto in un attimo, Cristo, rischiava di venire pure senza toccarsi, gli bastava ascoltare il modo in cui i lamenti di Cody diventavano più acuti e languidi. 

E non voleva ancora venire. Voleva resistere abbastanza da affondare a sua volta nel suo corpo teso e vibrante ed essere accolto con aperta voglia. 

Invece di toccarsi, si allungò per baciare il viso sudato di Cody, mordicchiargli il collo e accarezzargli la pancia. Strinse le dita intorno al suo uccello arrossato e cercò di muoversi con lo stesso ritmo di Kevin.

Il ragazzo mormorò qualche sillaba sconnessa e si lasciò andare dopo pochi secondi, piagnucolando tutto disfatto. 

Kevin gli crollò addosso poco dopo. Gli morse la spalla e si seppellì a fondo dentro di lui, ogni spasmo perfettamente delineato nei muscoli della sua schiena. 

Thomas gli baciò la spalla, gli passò le dita nei capelli e lo fece voltare per baciarlo a lungo, lentamente. C’era qualcosa nella quiete vigorosa di Kevin che lo mandava ai matti. 

Baciò anche Cody, prima che il marmocchio riprendesse abbastanza fiato da lamentarsi per qualche immaginaria preferenza. 

L’infame si aggrappò alle sue spalle e ne approfittò per tirarsi su a sedere. 

“Ne voglio ancora,” mormorò al suo orecchio, tutto carezzevole. “Tommy, ne voglio ancora, dammene ancora.”

Cristo. 

Thomas non se lo fece dire due volte. Se lo tirò facilmente in grembo, costringendolo a fermarsi un attimo per baciarlo ancora, lentamente, fino a quando Cody non iniziò a essere nuovamente impaziente e - di lì a poco - di nuovo in tiro.

“Ti odio quando fai così,” scherzò Thomas, mentre Cody si sistemava a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, tutto membra lunghe e aggraziate come un Bambi in versione umana. Maledetto. 

Cody gli fece una linguaccia. 

“Ho diciassette anni. Sono giovane, bello, e  _ illegale _ ,” disse, cercando la boccetta del lubrificante. 

Kevin gliela porse subito, servizievole, ma si sporse per mordicchiargli il fianco per dispetto.

“Molto modesto, anche,” aggiunse, quando Cody gli soffiò come un gatto in risposta.

“Non mi serve la modestia,” ribattè Cody, schioccando la lingua contro il palato. “Mi serve un’altra dose di vitamina C.” 

Kevin si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, ridendo come un matto. Cody lo ignorò. Si limitò a prendere un po’ di lubrificante dal flacone e a massaggiare l’uccello di Thomas il tanto che bastava, prima di tirarsi su e guidarlo dentro.

Gesù Cristo, c’era un motivo per cui questa cosa era illegale, e non aveva niente a che fare con l’età di Cody. 

Thomas se lo strinse meglio addosso, coprendogli il viso di baci mentre il ragazzo iniziava a muoversi lentamente su di lui. 

Era incredibile. Come la prima volta, quando Cody gli si era infilato sotto la scrivania senza un briciolo di pudore e gli aveva fatto passare la migliore - peggiore - mezz’ora della sua vita.

O la seconda, quando lo aveva scopato contro una parete in staff house, con una mano sulla bocca perchè Cody faceva sempre un sacco di casino. 

Da allora aveva vietato qualsiasi incontro sul lavoro, poi aveva prontamente trasgredito il suo stesso divieto quando aveva baciato Kevin dentro una cella frigorifera - di tutti i posti possibili. Era stato Kevin stesso a suggerire che non fosse molto prudente proseguire la discussione accanto ad una torta nuziale a quattro piani che la brigata aveva appena finito di decorare. 

Forse era per questo che funzionava bene, tra loro tre. Cody era come una fiamma: ardeva vivace e privo di controllo, incurante di qualsiasi danno o del pericolo di consumarsi troppo presto.

Kevin era come un quieto fiume, capace di una forza nascosta e della pazienza necessaria a erodere qualsiasi cosa e a far crollare solidi ponti. 

Cody lo rovinava e a sua volta Kevin gli faceva venire voglia di rovinarlo. 

“Tommy, non hai il p- permesso di pensare ad altro mentre mi sc-scopi!” si lamentò Cody, muovendosi più velocemente su di lui. 

“Hai ragione,” rispose Thomas, poi fece cenno a Kevin di avvicinarsi e aiutarlo.

Fece sollevare Cody e lo depose tra le braccia di Kevin, poi si accosciò sul letto per avere maggiore libertà di movimento. 

Gli strinse una gamba e la sollevò, poi tornò a sprofondare nel suo calore. Iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, ricompensato subito dai gemiti deliziati di Cody e da un’imprecazione sottovoce di Kevin, che era di nuovo duro e che si sporse silenziosamente per farsi baciare.

“Tommy! Muoviti! D-dopo voglio vedere il rosso che ti infiocina!”

Thomas ridacchiò, un po’ affannato, ma non rispose. Gli mancava pochissimo, e Cody continuava a blaterare, distraendolo e facendogli venire in mente ogni genere di cose che avrebbe voluto fare dopo, stanotte, domani mattina.

Gli chiuse la bocca un’ennesima volta, prima di essere finalmente sopraffatto da un orgasmo accecante. 

 

\-- 

 

“... Dici che è morto? È un po’ pesante. È passata tipo mezz’ora.”

“ _ Cody _ , è passato un minuto scarso. Dagli il tempo di riprendersi.”

Thomas aprì mezzo occhio, cercando di dare un senso alla luce e ai colori che danzavano tra le sue ciglia. 

Provò a respirare - ok, sembrava funzionare tutto. 

Si sentiva beatamente disfatto, caldo e pesante come appena riemerso da un sonno profondissimo e privo di qualsiasi pensiero. In qualche modo però era ancora meglio, perché alla spossatezza si univa un intimo senso di benessere che gli riempiva tutto il corpo come di una pulsazione molto confortevole.

Due mani dalle dita lunghe e nervose gli si infilarono nei capelli - neri, con un taglio moderno ma serio approvato dal management - e gli massaggiarono pensose la testa. 

“Tommy, dimmi che non ti ho ammazzato col potere del mio culo.”

Thomas ridacchiò contro il petto liscio di Cody e strusciò un po’ la faccia, baciando il suo sterno e poi la sua gola per rassicurarlo.

“Sono vivo. Ma sei una piattola sexy e mi stavi uccidendo da un po’.”

Cody arricciò il naso, pur continuando con le carezze.

“Quindi vuoi dire che sei fuori gioco? Sei un po’ scarso come daddy mi sa.”

Thomas gli morse la guancia per gioco, poi rotolò di lato e si strinse Cody addosso. 

Nonostante la sua boccaccia impertinente, il ragazzo si raggomitolò tutto contento tra le sue braccia, strusciando la testa come un gattino e pretendendo un sacco di attenzioni.

Kevin l’abbracciò da dietro, sporgendosi oltre la sua testa per baciare Thomas con tutta calma.

“No, vuol dire che è soltanto finito il primo round. Ora, intervallo. Poi secondo tempo e se serve, supplementari. Rigori persino.”

Thomas non lo poteva vedere ma  _ sentì _ Cody fare una smorfia nell’incavo della sua spalla. 

“Metafore calcistiche.  _ Per favore _ ,” borbottò il ragazzo, prima che Thomas lo zittisse nuovamente con ancora un altro bacio. 

\---


End file.
